


My dear Finan

by othersideofthemoon



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, Men at war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersideofthemoon/pseuds/othersideofthemoon
Summary: Finan is of to war and Eadith misses him dearly, so she writes him a letter.
Relationships: Eadith & Finan (The Last Kingdom), Eadith/Finan (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	My dear Finan

My dear Finan,

There’s so much I want to tell you, however I feel like I’m lacking the words.

More men will go to you as Uhtred requested and I’m hoping one of them will bring you this letter.

The children miss you so much. Bridie is re-telling all the stories you use to tell her before bed to her little brother and sister. She’s trying so hard to comfort the others while also trying to aid me with the chores.

However, there's a moment all afternoons, when the sun still shines up in the sky and right after all the intense heat, she disappears. I wasn't capable to find her for weeks until Aethelstan came to me saying she’s been practicing sword fighting by herself near the river. If you’re reading this, I can just imagine the biggest smile on your face while you get to know your little daughter wants to be just like her father - a warrior. Do not be afraid, my love, as I do not think of letting her get in trouble with her little wooden sword.

Little Eadgar tries to make himself as useful as his bigger sister. He made himself in charge of the little garden you started, helping me to cut vegetables for supper. When you come back home, I suppose it would make him the happiest boy in the whole village if you compliment the beautiful garden he organized (all by himself, my little man of the house).

If our Wassa could talk, I’m sure she would call for you every day. I’ve noticed a different pattern in her behavior. It’s more significant when she falls asleep and wakes up. She's so petite but realizes there’s someone’s absence.

I long to see you dearly. Our bed feels so empty without you by my side. I know it’s selfish of me, but I can’t stop thinking how unfair life is for it took us apart once more. I can wait for the day we’ll meet again, the day I can finally kiss you, hug you, love you again.  
I’m confident your days have been filled with adventure and trouble, please be careful Finan. I want to see you coming home not missing one bit.

I know I shouldn't pass you my anxiety and fears as you’re risking your life but I cannot ignore the fear that our last day together in this life has already happened. I can’t bear losing you, my love. After all we’ve been through, I can’t lose you to war. A war that does nothing to do to you or me.

The image of our little and sweet kids growing up without you, of Wassa won't be knowing you… I can not stop fearing it’s truthiness.

I apologize, this is not the most adequate way to encourage a husband in battle.  
How is everyone? Is Osferth the same cheerful man as I know? Battle changes a person, you know it more than I do. Please don’t let him overwhelm himself with bad emotions. Joke with him, laugh with him. Do not bully him, love.

Is Uhtred well? I’m certain he’s been overthinking much later. He’s a good man. Let him know all his children are well and surely safe. Young Uhtred is here with us in Coccham.

Also, tell Sihtric his family is very good and misses him dearly. His baby girl took her first steps the other day and now doesn’t want other things but the grass under her little feet.

Yesterday she and Ealswith made flower crowns Sihtric. Little pumpkin is keeping those flowers with her life, he can expect a dried crown when you get back - she’s refusing to make another.

And how are you my love? Are you well? Have you been wounded? You better come home safe. I’m slowly losing my mind without you, Finan.

The other day, I was making bread — well, that was what I planned to do that morning — but I totally forgot where I put the dough. We ended up having lunch at Ealswith’s. That woman is too nice for this world Finan. I’m worried about her.

Please don’t let Sihtric know, but there’s been attacks on her person. The man left to protect us do not let her alone without Sihtric here to look after her. Her old reputation chases her everywhere.

I know you joke a lot about their situation when they meet, but be careful with your words when you get home. I’ll update you then.

It’s been a day since I initially started writing this letter. The men are still in town. They’ll leave tomorrow morning.

Ealswith and the kids did sleep with us last night, and I’m not planning on allowing them go until you’re back.

I’ve to admit it’s nice to have company although Ealswith moves a lot when asleep. And her feet are so cold. Now I know what you’re always complaining about.

I miss you and pray for your safety every day. I love you.

Always yours,

Eadith

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short fic!!  
> It's my first work on this site and the second I write in English. I hope its the first and second of many!!


End file.
